epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 74/@comment-37639701-20190603023532
MJC03 and DennisRocking, you're probably right about the next ERB coming in 6 days (June 8th 2019), but, everyone, here's a list that I did, currently, I hope you like it (plus "Positive & Honest Vibes Only") ����: ERB 74: Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King (ERB Version): Nice Peter as Ronald McDonald (Speculated) (First to rap) EpicLLOYD as The Burger King (Second to rap, roast Ronald McDonald) Either Angela Trimbur, Mary Doodles or Samantha Kellie as Wendy (From Wendy's) (Possibly) (3rd to rap, roast The Burger King and Ronald McDonald both) Zach Sherwin as Jared Fogle (Possibly) (4th to rap, roast all three above) Markiplier (Possibly) as Colonel Sanders (Possibly) (5th to rap, roast all characters above) Cameos: Grimace, Early Bird, Hamburgular, Willie Scott (The Weather Man), Ron Jeremy (Possibly), Gidget (From Taco Bell) Locations: McDonald's (Ronald McDonald), Flying Burgers'' (The Burger King), ''Wendy's Logo Colors (Wendy), SUBWAY Colors (Jared Fogle), KFC Logo Colors (Colonel Sanders) ERB 75: George Carlin vs Bill Cosby: Nice Peter as George Carlin Either J. B. Smoove, Klarity or T-Pain as Bill Cosby (Possibly) EpicLLOYD as Robin Williams (Possibly) Lauren Flans as Sarah Silverman (Possibly) Zach Sherwin as Jerry Seinfeld (Possibly) Cameos: Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Amy Schumer, Adam Sandler, Bernie Mac, Chelsea Handler (Possibly) Locations: Stages (For All Characters) ERB 76: Richard The Lionheart vs Andrew Jackson (Possibly): Nice Peter as Andrew Jackson (Possibly) EpicLLOYD as Richard The Lionheart (Possibly) Cameos: George Washington, Abe Lincoln, Thomas Jefferson, Theodore Roosevelt, William Wallace, Bouddica, Joan of Arc, Leonidas (Possibly) Locations: USA Flag (Andrew Jackson), England Flag (Richard The Lionheart) (Possibly) or ERB 76: Steve Irwin vs Jane Goodall (Possibly): Zach Sherwin as Steve Irwin (Possibly) Ceciley Jenkins as Jane Goodall (Possibly) Nice Peter as Ace Ventura (Possibly) EpicLLOYD as Bear Grylls (Possibly) Cameos: God, Adam, Eve, Tarzan, Mother Nature and Noah (Possibly) Locations: Light Forest (All Characters) ERB 77: King Tut vs Lara Croft (Possibly): DeStorm Power as King Tut (Possibly) Ceciley Jenkins as Lara Croft (Possibly) Nice Peter as Nathan Drake (Possibly) EpicLLOYD as Indiana Jones (Possibly) Cameos: Jake Sullivan, Chloe Frazer, Ra, Isis, Short-Round, Marion Ravenwood (Possibly) Locations: Ancient Egypt (King Tut), Jungle (Lara Croft & Nathan Drake), Brown/Tan Colors (Indiana Jones) (Possibly) or ERB 77: B.J. Blazkowicz vs Duke Nukem (Possibly): EpicLLOYD as Duke Nukem (Possibly), Adolf Hitler (Cameo) (Possibly) Nice Peter as B.J. Blazkowicz (Possibly) Zach Sherwin as Doom Guy (Possibly) Locations: Dirty American Flag, Nazi Hideout & Green/Silver Colors (Possibly) ERB 78: The White Death vs The Red Baron (Possibly): Nice Peter as Simo Hayha (The White Death) EpicLLOYD as Manfred von Richthofen (Red Baron) Cameos: Christopher Columbus, Orville Wright, Wilbur Wright, Che Guevara, Meriwether Lewis, William Clark (Possibly) Locations: Snowy Forest (White Death) & The Sky (Red Baron) (Possibly) ERB 79: Ariana Grande vs Taylor Swift (Possibly): Either Angela Trimbur or Elena Diaz as Ariana Grande (Possibly) Either Dodger or Michelle Glavan as Taylor Swift (Possibly) Nikki Jenkins as Beyonce (Possibly) Cameos: Kim Kardashian (Actual Appearance), Rihanna (Monica Weitzel) (Possibly) Locations: Stages (For All Characters) (Possibly) ERB 80 (Season 6 Finale): Thanos vs Tom Brady (Possibly): EpicLLOYD as Thanos (Speculated) (takes all stones, listed below) Nice Peter as Tom Brady (Possibly) (Soul Stone) Klarity as Pele (Possibly) (Reality Stone) Nikki Jenkins as Venus Williams (Possibly) (Space Stone) J. B. Smoove as Tiger Woods (Possibly) (Time Stone) Zach Sherwin as Michael Phelps (Possibly) (Mind Stone) George Watsky as Manny Pacquiao (Possibly) (Power Stone) Dante Cimadamore as Adam Warlock (Possibly) Cameos: The Avengers (Captain America, Iron-Man, Thor, The Hulk, Hawkeye, Ant-Man, Wasp), Stan Lee, Jamaal Charles (DeStorm Power), Lance Armstrong, Babe Ruth, Muhammad Ali, Michael Jordan & Serena Wiiliams (Monica Weitzel) (Possibly) Locations: The Moon (Thanos & Adam Warlock), Football Field (Tom Brady), Olympic Stadium (Pele), Tennis Field (Venus Williams) & Sports Ring (Manny Pacquiao) (Possibly) P.S. This list is not 100% official (from now and all the way on June 8th, 2019), but this is wayyyyy better than my other posts, and not only that, all of you out there, made me a better decisionist and a better person (as a whole) and by the way, there is an unused Mr. T vs Mister Rogers beat, here at this link (https://www.patreon.com/erb/posts), but I hope you all have a great day and I can't wait to see all of you during the next battle in 6 days, so see ya. NICK FAIRALL (ME) ����